The present invention is drawn to an apparatus and method for collection, sorting, concentrating and impinging particles on a surface. More particularly, the invention is drawn to an impingement system for directing agents onto a detector surface for use in detecting and classifying chemicals, particles, vira, and bacteria in fluids.
Chemical and biological weapons, sometimes referred to as the xe2x80x9cpoor man""s nuclear weapons,xe2x80x9d pose a significant threat in the post-Cold War environment. The relative low cost and simplicity of their design and technology, in comparison to nuclear weapons, make them the weapons of mass destruction choice for a variety of rogue states and terrorist, non-state organizations. This threat has been made all the more tangible by the use of chemical agent in a Tokyo subway, and allegations over Iraq""s development of chemical and biological weapons and its actual use of chemical weapons in combat operations.
According to the 1998 U.S. Army Science and Technology Master Plan, xe2x80x9cNew fluorescent, acoustic, and optical biosensors are being designed for enhanced sensitivity and more flexible detection capability. Recent advances in the acceleration of the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) on a miniaturized scale now permit the exploitation of DNA probes for field detection of pathogens. A major thrust of a Joint Warfighting Science and Technology Plan (JWSTP) Defense Technology Objective (DTO), J.04 xe2x80x9cIntegrated Detection Advanced Technology Demonstration (ATD),xe2x80x9d is the development of a rapid, automated field detection device based on the PCR. One key DTO element is the development of recombinant antibodies to serve as the recognition element of these new biosensors (FY98). Recombinant antibodies will ultimately be designed and quickly selected from genetic xe2x80x9csuper librariesxe2x80x9d (FY99) to have specific detection capabilities, and novel starburst dendrimers are being studied for use on tailored reactive surfaces. Another major approach to point detection is mass spectrometry (MS), and miniature automated pyrolysis-based versions are being assessed for integration into existing CBD platforms (FY01). Of critical importance for biosensor and MS approaches is bio-aerosol sampling, since characteristics (e.g., concentration of detectable units per unit volume of air) of biological aerosols differ dramatically from chemical vapors, with resulting effects on detection efficacy.xe2x80x9d
It is an object of the invention to provide a structure for sorting and selecting components of a fluid for acquisition and impingement on a sensor surfaces for alarm and/or analysis purposes.
It is another object of the invention to provide the functions of acquisition, filtering, sorting, selection, impingement and trapping of particles in a fluid, in accordance with desired mathematical functions of size, density, shape and surface characteristics.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination of mechanical, aerodynamic, and kinetic methods to concentrate and/or sort particles of desired size and/or density from a fluid (gaseous, vapor or liquid).
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination of mechanical, aerodynamic, and kinetic methods to impinge particles of desired size and/or density onto a sensor surface.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an impingement system for directing harmful agents onto a detector surface for use in detecting and classifying chemicals, particles, vira, and bacteria in fluids.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide diagnostic information and annunciation, either locally or remotely, within approximately 1 second or less of exposure to an agent in the free fluid, the time being short enough to become a function of the biochemical sensing apparatus alone, which is not part of this invention.